1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a screen on which a projected image is projected by reflecting projection light from a projection apparatus such as a projector placed in front.
2. Related Art
For example, as a reflective screen reflecting a projected image by oblique projection from below to be observed, a high-contrast screen is known, in which a large number of convex unit shape portions having the same shape are two-dimensionally disposed on a screen substrate regularly, and a reflection surface is formed only at a surface portion of a lower side to shield outside light from above (refer to JP-A-2006-215162)
However, in the case that the reflection surface is formed only at the surface portion of the lower side of convex unit shapes formed on the screen substrate, when projection light is reflected at a wide angle on a screen surface, light intensity with respect to a specific direction may not be sufficiently obtained, though a angle of view becomes wide. For example, as a result of allowing the angle of view to be too wide, light intensity with respect to a direction of a viewer of the screen may not be sufficient and may be a dark screen having low front gain. In addition, in a bright room and the like, the lowering of contrast of a projected image may not be sufficiently suppressed due to the effect by illumination light and the like.